<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kisses of fire by huhyouexist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544682">kisses of fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist'>huhyouexist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Makeouts, No Angst, Their Adorable, They can still bend tho, at all, azula is a tease, comment and ill give you a kiss, lightning play?, no beta we die like bisexuals, ty lee is a clutz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP making out on a couch, but then one of them accidentally rolls off and the other is either frantically asking if they're okay or laughing at them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kisses of fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Azula's lips always tasted like fire itself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The way they moved and melded with Ty Lee's made the brunette's system overheat. Every touch, every kiss, every glance Azula gave her in between breaths was another match to the flame. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And when her tongue entered the mix? God, it was like she was in a furnace.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her brain turned to mush, and the only thing she could properly focus on was Azula, because Azula was there. Azula was touching her, Azula was kissing her, Azula was pulling away-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wait.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Agh!" Ty Lee yelped suddenly, realizing she was falling off the couch and onto the floor. She hit the floor with a soft </span>
  <span class="s3">thunk</span>
  <span class="s2">, and groaned in displeasure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She wasn't exactly sure how she managed to fall off the couch. Yet, here she was, her body placed firmly into the floor whilst Azula sat on couch, laughing her ass off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Reality coming back to her at the realization, Ty Lee quickly registered the sound of someone laughing hysterically.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Not just anyone though, it was Azula.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Azula was </span>
  <span class="s3">laughing</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ty Lee's ears had been graced with the slice of heaven itself with the noise. She watched in awe, any and all embarrassment and pain set aside in favor of listening to the angelic sound. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Azula hardly ever laughed like this. Sometimes she would chuckle, or give a fake cackle when in public. But it was never this genuine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was so </span>
  <span class="s3">her</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You absolute bafoon!" Azula laughed, holding her chest from laughing too hard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ty Lee pouts, a blush rising on her face as she's suddenly aware of just how embarrassing the entire event had been. "Hey! It's not like I meant to!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'm sure." Azula sighs, wiping away a stray tear with practiced ease. She holds her hand out to Ty Lee with an amused smile. "Are you okay?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ty Lee takes hand with a nod, and Azula yanks her back up into her lap. She lets out a surprised squeak at the suddenness of the action, but certainly doesn't complain with the view of Azula smiling at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Good, but know you're never living that down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Shut up!" Ty Lee whines, slapping Azula's chest, making Azula laughs again. Genuine, but far shorter then the one from earlier. Ty Lee can't help but want to here more of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She smiles, today had been wonderful. Cheerleading practice was amazing, what with regionals coming up and the routine being nailed down perfectly. Then, there had been an assembly for the first 3 periods of the day. Azula had found her easily in the crowds and together they messed around with their friend group surrounding them, absolutely no one paying attention to the presentation. The rest of the day was blandly normal, but the ride home was always something to be excited for. Ty Lee absolutely loved riding with Azula on her motorcycle, blasting their favorite songs whilst going 80 down the road.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Which led them here, Azula and her making out on the couch in the living room while Zuko was probably in his room, cursing the world or...something. Who knows at this point.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Hey Azula?" Ty Lee asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Hm?" Azula hums thoughtlessly, making lazy eye contact with her girlfriend and waiting for the question she needed to answer. Ty Lee smirks and leans down so that her lips are just centimeters away from Azula's.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Wanna try again?" She whispers, feeling the tips of her lips graze over Azula's with feather light touches, making her shiver with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Azula gives a smirk back. "Gonna fall off the couch again?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Guess we'll just have to find out." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before Azula could retort, Ty Lee kisses her, already trying to get back that fire that Azula lights in her every time they kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She can feel Azula smile in the kiss, but reciprocates with equal, if not more, vigor. Soon, Ty Lee can feel the fire in her stomach, building it's way up into her heart and flow into her cheeks, burning them a blazing red. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Deepening the kiss, Azula adds her fingers into the mix, dragging them up Ty Lee's thighs and pulling the hem of her skirt with them as they continue onward. It was her favorite pink skirt, but right now, she could care less if Azula ripped the fabric of it straight off her body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Someone's eager." Azula mumbles, breaking away from the kiss as she feels Ty Lee squirming above her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ty Lee shuts her up with another kiss, drowning them both in the fury of their desire. It doesn't deter Azula though, not at all, because soon, the fingers move passed the skirt, letting it fall back down into it's previous position without a second thought in favor of pulling out the white t-shirt that was tucked into her skirt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ty Lee waits patiently, occupying herself with the feeling of Azula's lips until said girls hands are running up the sensitive skin of her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She gasps at the contact, breaking the kiss to shiver and just how cold Azula's hands are. She goes to say something, but upon looking at her girlfriend, she finds a knowing smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This confuses Ty Lee, the girl giving out a, "Wha-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of a sudden, a sudden zap is felt against her hip. Ty Lee gives a quick gasp in surprise. It felt as if someone had accumulated a large amount of static and released it onto Ty Lee from their finger tip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ty Lee's eyes widen, Azula smirks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Azula, no-" Ty Lee warns.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Why not, darling?" Azula asks innocently, her devilish smirk still ever present. "You love it when I do this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Another zap, this time larger, Ty Lee feeling it shoot through her spine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Azula!" Ty Lee yelps, her back arching at the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Now that, is quite the view if I must say." Azula says, not a hint of shame in her voice. "What if I..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Azula's hands start to drag their way up Ty Lee's side, painfully slow as Azula summons tiny little bolts of lightning rapidly into Ty Lee's body. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Said girl's eyes bulge out of their sockets, another noise that can only be classified as something between a yelp, gasp, and moan all at the same time. Ty Lee had never experienced such a feeling before, like thousands of little needles were pricking at her skin at a constant rate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She was on </span>
  <span class="s3">fire</span>
  <span class="s2">, and she wanted Azula to feel it too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Problem was, she wasn't a lightning bender like her wonderfully talented girlfriend was. So she did the only thing she could think of at the moment, with her brain short circuiting. She kissed Azula, trying to send some of the pleasure into her instead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It didn't seem to be working if Azula's lack of a reaction was anything to go by. Instead of gasping or yelping, Azula hums contently, letting the lightning dissipate, allowing her hands to run up and down Ty Lee's skin normally.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ty Lee couldn't help but miss it. That constant feeling of her limbs both seizing into a locked position, but also vibrating violently under Azula's touch. It was intoxicating, and Ty Lee wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And mo-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"What the fuck." A third voice joins from behind her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What does Ty Lee do? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She screams and falls back onto her spot on the floor. Her head hits the hard wood this time, and she rubs the back of her head in pain. She catches a glance at person who had walked in on them and finds it's none other then Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Azula's hysterical laughter fills the awkward air, followed by Zuko's sigh of displeasure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ty Lee groans, opting to let her back hit the floor once again and just lay there, too embarrassed to face either sibling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">And today was going so well too</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly I just did this for shit and giggles there's literally no semblance of a plot here. </p>
<p>Also I was trying out a few different things with this one so let me know what you thought and if you liked it.</p>
<p>P.s. sorry if it's messy I have zero organization when it comes to the structure of fanfics.</p>
<p>ok bye bye, enjoy as always!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>